


My Choir Boy

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're the one that's always running through my daydream, II can only see your face when I close my eyesCan I get a kiss?And can you make it last forever?I said I'm 'bout to go to warI don't know if I'ma see you again"xiuhan au straight from a dictionary.





	My Choir Boy

choir·boy  
ˈkwī(ə)rˌboi/  
noun  
a boy who sings in a church or cathedral choir.

 

I love you, choir boy; your soft pink lips stretched into a thin gummy smile when you play for me. The beautiful way your body arches as we make our own symphony piece. I love you, Minseok. I really do. The melody of your cello as I walk through the halls make me fall in love even more. Beethoven’s last piece can't compete with the delicate noises that escape your small mouth when I touch you with your soft thighs closing around my arm when you finish your chorus.

Our instruments clash; Rock band with Choir, electric guitar with cello. Your parents don't approve, your mother clutches her pearls when I step foot into your house. “That Lu boy” is heard in the dead silent house when I have my arms wrapped around your soft body. They don’t know the way you chant my name like a prayer when I make you feel like you’re on cloud 9. They say you’re my latest fling but they don’t know about the promise around your ring finger. 

My choir boy, I’m sorry. I don’t like seeing your tears stain your snow white skin. You took care of my wounds when I bloodied my face trying to stupidly sneak into your room at 3 in the morning. But I didn’t clean yours. I know I disappointed you. I saw the midnight blue bruise on your arm but I still drove you home and let you walk into that house. I heard Bach’s “Cello Suites” playing in my head as I kissed you in an alleyway in Hongdae street. Your bruise was sunshine yellow when I took your arm and kissed it. The night you ended up in my house at midnight crying I didn’t think anything of it. The rain was pouring down when you told me god betrayed you.

You told me you weren’t allowed in the house anymore and then I finally noticed your cello case sitting in the corner of my room. The bright pink handprint on your cheek suddenly became more prominent. Anger swelled at the pit of my stomach as I got up and out of my bed. Your soft hand gripped my wrist as you begged me not to add on to the problem.

“You are the problem” came out of your mouth as your tears hit your cheeks like bullets. That rainy Seoul morning was the day our relationship grew stronger, but you lost the 2 people who gave you everything. As the month of October passed my body grew stronger for you. I want to protect you, my choir boy. We bought an apartment in the heart of Seoul. Our meals consisted of 10000 won food from the 7 Eleven across the street from our studio.

You ignored me the day after I came home drunk. You kissed me like if it was our last one when I brought you flowers on November 13th. We got a cat. Named it Zhu. your cheeks turned rosy when I said you were still the cutest cat i’ve ever laid eyes on. I carried you home on November 27th after our friend’s birthday party.  
“I love you’s” were whispered all night as you looked up on your knees, between my legs.

I didn’t know you clutched zhu all night the day I didn’t come home.  
I love you, my choir boy. I promised you forever, and I will keep my word.  
Your parent’s came to our house on December 24th. You locked yourself in the bathroom until I forced them to leave. You spilled it all that night. The time your father hit you. The night you packed up your cello and beautiful voice and ran to my house after your mother slapped you and called you a disgrace to the church. I remember the first night you wanted my comfort. I’ll always remember our first kiss.  
We always had conversations whether you’d be Lu Minseok. Our fantasy came to life on March 26th. You said yes to my question. Your legs wrapped around my waist as we both cried. We stayed up all night. I showed you my love in the way only I can. I appreciate you, my choir boy. I saw you play your little cello heart out with the Chicago Symphony that one day. You performed your favorite, “Beethoven Symphony 5.” The day we came back home you wouldn’t stop smiling, your smile is truly beautiful. The most beautiful thing on this planet.  
The song I wrote dedicated to you.

“Take it in your heart now, lover” 

Traumatized.  
That’s the word to describe the look in your eyes after I invited you to one of my bands gigs. The place where the man grabbed you in places only I have the permission to.  
I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. I didn’t see you again until 4 am. I’m sorry. I should’ve taken better care of you. I let you down. I couldn’t protect you. The world is spinning too fast. You’re shaken up. I’m shaken up. Hell, even Zhu is shaken up. The day after you went to church. I heard the door close at 5 am on a rainy Sunday morning. 

I heard your parents went bankrupt. I heard your cello strings burst after playing them too hard to express your hidden stress. I’m sorry i never noticed. I’ll get you a new one.

Jongin came over 2 hours after you left. I heard his parents are getting divorced. I heard the world around us is crumbling. But i love you, Kim Minseok, I love you, my choir boy. Until the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I decided to reupload my fic from a year ago, I'll hopefully add more to it in the future  
> I got this idea after seeing the word "choir boy" in a dictionary during my English class plz enjoy! 
> 
> twit:xlumyeons
> 
> Summary taken by "see you again" by Tyler,the creator
> 
> special thanks to my best friend Ashlynn for helping me out


End file.
